culfandomcom-20200213-history
Cullens Coven
Dr. Carlisle Cullens was born in London, England in the year 1452. He was the youngest child and first son in his family. His elder sister is Rayna Cullens. Their father was a pastor and unknown to him his children were hiding a dark secret from him. Rayna was actually a werewolf. The only person she confided this information to was her brother Carlisle. He was known for his compassion, and he promised to keep her secret. He loved Rayna very much. During this time, their father was leading hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires. Carlisle arranged for Rayna to visit relatives in Bulgaria in an effort to protect her from their father. She left in the year 1473. Carlisle got word from her that she was married and in 1475 she and her new husband welcomed twins. Carlisle was glad that his sister’s life was going well and he hoped to visit her and her new family soon. His father sent him on a hunt for a vampire, but Carlisle wanted nothing to do with it. It was against his nature to hunt other creatures even if they were demonic in nature. His father was growing old and insisted that it was Carlisle’s duty as the next pastor in town. Carlisle reluctantly agreed and tracked down a coven of vampires hiding deep in London. He led the raid against them and in the confusion, he was attacked. He hid in a cellar during his transformation, secretly hoping he would die. He considered showing himself knowing his father would kill him, but Carlisle couldn’t bear to face his father in the form of what he hated most. After transforming, Carlisle tried various ways to kill himself. He fled London and hid in the woods- angry and hating himself. It was while he was in hiding that he accidentally discovered he could survive off of animal blood rather than just human. He was so desperate for blood that he attacked a passing deer, and drained it. This brought him immense relief. 1475 was nearing an end and he still hadn’t visited his sister. He knew from the legends that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies and he feared his sister wouldn’t love him any longer. … Carlisle spent the next 4 centuries perfecting his ability to resist the bloodlust that comes with human blood. As he perfected this ability, he began studying medicine. He hoped to help people in an attempt to make up for what he had become. He spent some time in Italy where he came across the Volturi. This coven took control of the vampire world from the Romanians and they were now in charge of vampire law and order. It was led by Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Carlisle spent 20 years with this group. He noticed Aro was quite polite and almost cheerful, but he was also manipulative and power hungry. Marcus was very apathetic and constantly seemed bored- Carlisle could never quite understand why he behaved in such a fashion. Caius however was the worst of them all. Carlisle never cared for Caius aggressive and cruel nature. Carlisle decided to leave the Volturi coven to go to the New World. It was hard for him to be around them when they blatantly fed on humans in front of him- they rejected his vegetarian lifestyle (although Aro did find it interesting, Marcus could care less, and Caius thought he was demented). Carlisle enjoyed life in the New World. He put his medical education to use and served as a doctor. In the year 1911 he was living in Columbus Ohio and was called on to treat a 17 year old girl who had broken her leg. Her name was Esme Anne Platt and he was in awe of her and her vivacious spirit. Carlisle moved away not long after that. By 1918 he was living in Chicago, Illinois, working as a doctor there. The flu epidemic was keeping him very busy and during one of his night shifts he came across a young woman named Elizabeth Masen. Her husband had just passed and she begged Carlisle to save her son by any means necessary. She couldn’t stand the thought of losing her entire family to the flu. She passed and Carlisle went to tend to Edward. In a moment of weakness, he transformed Edward. He knew he was orphaned and there would be no one looking for him and Carlisle hoped to have a friend to share this life with. Edward wasn’t exactly happy about his new life, but he wasn’t upset either. He was saddened by the loss of his family, but he was grateful to Carlisle for taking him in. They moved to Wisconsin and told everyone that Edward was Carlisle nephew and that his sister had died. When they came up with this story, Carlisle couldn’t help but think of Rayna. He wasn’t sure what the lifespan of a werewolf was, but he was sure she was gone now and that saddened him. From Wisconsin, the two moved to Rochester, New York. This is where they met Rosaile Hale . Rosaile was known around town as the most beautiful woman they had known. Rosaile became engaged to a wealthy banker- Royce King II. Rosaile barely knew the man, but she enjoyed being spoiled by him and she knew that by marrying him her family would be able to climb higher on the social ladder. Rosaile went to visit her best friend Vera a week before her wedding. Vera had welcomed a son into the world and Rosaile was very taken with the child. It was then that she realized, she wanted a husband who looked at her the way Vera’s husband looked at her. She wanted a child. She wanted these things more than wealth Royce could offer her. Rosaile decided to walk home in the hopes of sorting out her thoughts. It was on this walk that she came across a very drunk Royce and his buddies. Royce began bragging about her and her beauty to them which led to her being brutally gang raped and beaten. The men left Rosaile for dead in the street. Carlisle was on his way home from the hospital when he smelled the blood. He followed the scent and found the near-dead Rose. He took pity on her and brought her home where he changed her. When Rosaile awoke, she overheard Carlisle and Edward talking about her. Edward seemed to be against her being there and Carlisle seemed to think she would be a suitable mate for Edward or at the least, a good companion for the both of them. Rosaile was extremely angry with Edward for not wanting her- this was something she wasn’t used to. She calmed down when she saw her reflection. Rosaile was already incredibly vain, but upon seeing her unearthly beauty in the mirror, Rose assumed there must be something wrong with Edward to reject her. Carlisle explained to her what had happened and what she was now. Rosaile certainly wasn’t happy about being a vampire and that Carlisle had changed her without her consent. She chose to focus her attention on another matter though: revenge. Rosaile avenged her death by killing her attackers one by one and saving Royce for last. She enjoyed watching Royce start to lose his mind in fear for his life. When she decided to kill him, she made sure to dress in a bridal gown for added effect. She killed his guards and tortured Royce, while being careful not to spill a drop of their blood. Rosaile knew she wouldn’t be able to resist drinking it if she did and the idea of having any part of them inside of her was repulsive to Rose. Once she got her revenge, she reluctantly joined the Cullens although she refused to change her last name. Carlisle changed their cover story to Edward and Rose being siblings and his sister’s children. He even convinced Edward to use the Hale surname in an attempt to appease Rose. In this time Edward and Rosaile began seeing each other in the sibling fashion and grew close. Edward was often annoyed by her vanity and self-centeredness and Rose was often annoyed by his brooding behavior. They argued like siblings do, but cared deeply for one another. Carlisle had already had paternal feelings for Edward and now they were growing for Rose as well. He considered them his children. They moved to Chattanooga, Tennessee for a change of scenery. One day Rosaile went into the mountains to hunt and escape her brother’s company. While she was there she smelled blood and heard cries for help. Rose investigated and saw a young man being mauled by a black bear. Rose looked at the man and was reminded of Henry, her friend Vera’s son. She came to his aid by killing the bear. Then she picked him up and ran 100 miles back to Carlisle. Rose desperately wanted to save this man and she was afraid that if she bit him herself, she might kill him. Rose begged Carlisle to save the man and Carlisle reluctantly agreed. He couldn’t stand to disappoint Rose or see this young man die when he could save him. Carlisle bit him and then injected him with morphine to help with the pain of the transformation. Carlisle and Rose discussed what they would tell him when the transformation finished. Rose sat with him the entire time and assisted Carlisle with injecting him with morphine, but the venom burned it out before the painkillers could spread. After he transformed, Rosaile and Carlisle explained to him that he was now a vampire. He took it surprisingly well and reasoned that being a vampire couldn’t be that bad if that’s what they are. He introduced himself as Emmett McCarty and he thanked his angel for saving him. He told Rosaile that he forced himself to keep his eyes open because he didn’t want to miss a glimpse of her face. He thought she was the Angel of Death taking him to God. He also told her that “hell’s not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you.” He told them that he had thought Carlisle was God and he was grateful that he didn’t take his Angel away. Rosaile of course was very flattered by this and Carlisle was glad he was ok. Emmett told them that he was from Gatlinburg, Tennessee and he had been hunting in the mountains for food for his family. He was the youngest of his brothers and he had a 14 year old sister. He had worked on the railroads with his father and brothers as a means to provide for his family. He was a hard worker but he knew how to have fun. He felt guilty about leaving his family behind once Carlisle told him he couldn’t go back to them. He asked Edward for help and Edward put together a bag of money for him to take to his family. Edward went with him and waited while Emmett left the bag on the porch. He turned back and took off with Edward and left that part of his life behind. When he returned to the Cullens, they worked with him on controlling his thirst for human blood. Emmett struggled with self-control and as a result they had to leave Chattanooga within a few months of his transformation. They moved constantly in the year 1936, finally settling down in December if Forks, Washington. Carlisle and Rosaile worked often with Emmett on his self-control. The Cullens began building their life in Forks, with Emmett and Rosaile growing closer and closer. One day in 1937 while they were feeding in the woods, they came across a pack of werewolf shape-shifters. The shape-shifters were led by Ephriam Black and the presence of the vampires caused their wolf gene to be activated. The pack and the Cullens made a treaty that as long as the Cullens don’t bite a human or cross the Quileute line, the pack will not expose them. A few months later, the Cullens moved again. This time they moved to Des Moines, Iowa where they lived until February 1938 when Emmett lost control and fed on a human. They moved again, this time to Augusta, Maine. Emmett and Rosaile got engaged and married here. The family stayed in Maine until 1942. They relocated to Burlington,Vermont. In 1947 they moved to Allegheny, Pennsylvania. Living in such small towns for so many years was beginning to drive Rosaile crazy, so she insisted they move to a big city. The family packed up and moved to Cleveland, Ohio. In May of 1950 the Cullens were enjoying an overcast spring day in the city when they were approached by a two vampires. The short, spikey haired woman introduced herself as Alice Brandon and the tall blonde vampire beside her as Jasper Whitlock. Alice beamed with joy as she hugged Rosaile, telling her they were going to be close sisters. Edward read her mind and saw her many visions of her and Jasper joining the family and all living happily. He told Carlisle what he saw and Carlisle welcomed them with open arms. They already knew about the vegetarian diet and Alice told him she had been working on it for years, but Jasper was new to this lifestyle and was still adjusting. Jasper and Alice moved in with the Cullens and Carlisle worked with Jasper on his self-control. Alice and Rosaile bonded over their love of fashion and shopping. Edward and Alice began developing their own unspoken language thanks to their enhanced abilities. In 1952 Jasper and Alice wed. In 1957,the family moved to St. Louis, Missouri and changed their cover story again. This time they said Rose and Jasper were twins, as they look the most similar,that Carlisle had taken in after his sister had passed. The “twins” took Rosaile’s surname of Hale as she refused to give it up and Jasper didn’t mind getting rid of Whitlock as it made him think of his past. Edward, Emmett, and Alice were adopted by Carlisle. Carlisle got a job at the hospital and the others were enrolled in high school. 4 years later, they all graduated high school and Emmett and Rose married again. She enjoyed having weddings and being the center of attention. In 1964 the family moved to Denali, Alaska where they meet a small group of vampires living there and going by the vegetarian lifestyle. They introduce themselves as Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer. They invite the Cullens to stay with them, so they do. Tanya shares the story of how her coven came to be and the two groups bond. Tanya develops feelings for Edward which he does not reciprocate. This makes Rosaile feel better about him rejecting her all those years ago. After a few weeks the Cullens move into their own home near the Denali’s. Their story is that Tanya and her sisters are Carlisle’s cousins. A few years later when the Cullens move away, they continue to think of the Denali’s as their cousins. They stay in touch with them over the years. In 1968 they moved to Raleigh, North Carolina where they lived until 1978. The Cullens left North Carolina for Louisville, Kentucky where they stayed for another decade. In 1988 the family moved to Portland,Oregon. In 1991 the family decided to make a trip up to Alaska to visit their cousins. On the way home, Rosaile and Emmett made a stop in a small town near the Canadian border. As the explored the town, they caught a whiff of a revolting scent. They had only smelled something like that once before, and decided to investigate. In an alley, they found a young boy of 5 years old. He was alone and crying and the site broke their hearts. Rose approached the boy and asked him where his parents were. The young boy told her that his parents had died and he had fled for his safety. Rosaile and Emmett took him to a restaurant so the boy could eat. He told them that his name was Jacob Tayler Black. Rose couldn’t stand leaving the boy alone, so they took him with them to their family. Rose and Carlisle discussed what they should do with Jacob. Carlisle refused to change him, as he was too young and he didn’t want to interfere with his werewolf genes. Instead Carlisle agreed to adopt him and raise him as a son. Rose was very fond of Jacob and eventually got used to his smell. Alice loved her new brother who was as energetic and spunky as she was. It bothered her though that she couldn’t see a future for him- it was always black. Jasper didn’t mind having Jake around as his blood repulsed Jazz. Edward would frequently get annoyed with Jacob’s wild energy, but he cared very much for his brother. Emmett enjoyed playing with Jake and teaching him to play various sports.